A Wistfully Wild Adventure
by Maroon5Lover
Summary: Five Pikmin get separated from the rest of the squad in the morning. Now they have the remainder of the day to conquer the Wistful Wild and find the squad! Please read, rate, review! Rated T for language and/or violence.
1. Chapter 1

Chain reactions aren't exactly good things. And especially when it involves five Pikmin running off in the Wistful Wild. Oh, things can turn nasty, but still be fun.

A red Pikmin, yawning, stood in the middle of the Pikmin squad. Olimar and the President were talking about today's plan, and he was getting bored. Then something shiny sparkled in the sun, and he got distracted. He figured he'd be back before the squad left, and walked off to investigate.

He bumped into a blue, who happened to see what he was after. He noticed water in-between the red Pikmin and the treasure he was after. His eyes grew wide. He obviously didn't see the water ahead, because he was looking at the treasure, and only at the treasure. He went off chasing him.

Then, a yellow Pikmin happened to glimpse this out of the corner of her eye. She clearly saw bomb-rocks by the water. She got the impression the two Pikmin were going to grab them with too much strength and make them explode. She darted off towards the two wild Pikmin.

White Pikmin are very smart. And full of sense. So, naturally, seeing a Snagret lurking under the treasure, a small white Pikmin went off to warn them. Her best friend, a purple, ran after her, not too happy about being separated from his best friend.

White and Purple arrived to see the three Pikmin squabbling. "Hey!" called White, anxious. "Don't you realize there's a Snagret lurking under that treasure you want so badly? Step an inch too close, you're it's delicious entrée!"

Red, shocked, shouted; "THAT'S NOT TRUE!"

"How would you know, exactly?" White argued, "I'm the one with X-Ray vision!"

Red looked down at his feet and kicked a grain of sand. "I don't know…"

"Umm…guys?" Yellow asked, eyes wide.

"What?" Responded Blue, getting worried.

"Where'd the rest of the squad go?"

All five Pikmin looked back at where the squad was in horror. They had gone without them. Now they were faced with the challenge of catching up with the (missing) squad.


	2. Chapter 2

Red went into an official breakdown. He ran around screaming: "It's all my fault It's all my fault It's all my fault It's all my fault It's all my fault It's all my fault It's all my fault!"

"RED!" Blue shouted. "Come to your senses! Blaming yourself won't solve ANYTHING, just in case you hadn't noticed!"

"Okaay…" White began, looking around at her Pikmin companions. Just then, White was swept up by A Dwarf Red Bulborb. Purple was very defensive. So he jumped up, landed on its head, and squashed it to death. White slid out of its mouth covered in spit. The expression on her face wasn't a nice one.

"Can we just _go?_" Her expression made it look as if she would rip its face directly off if she ever saw any Bulborb again.

So they went, in the direction of where the squad was. _Like that'll help!_ Red thought, angry with himself. _Blue should've let me drown, Yellow should've let me grab a bomb-rock, and white should've let me be the Snagret's entrée! One life lost is better than five!_

"Red, you coming?" Yellow asked, curiously looking at him.

"Yeah, you go on ahead,"

He stared curiously at the ground she was standing on. It looked different from the rest….

BOOM. He was flying in the air. He had no clue what had hit him. This was the Wistful Wild, after all.

"HOLY SHIIIIIIT!" That's all Red could think of screaming. And so that's what he screamed.

"Oh my-" All the other four Pikmin whispered simultaneously, eyes wide in fear and pure amazement.

"How can _one_ Pikmin cause so much trouble?" Blue said as he shook is head, walking towards the disastrous area Red was in.

"Well, actually, I was a Red once," Purple explained, receiving gazes of shock-except from White. "It's hard to control yourself as a Red, but you wouldn't understand, you've never been one."

"….okaay…." Yellow mumbled to herself.

"HEY!" Red screamed in terror; "GET ME OFF THIS DAMN THING!"

White sighed. She would have to distract it. She was the fastest.

Before her was a Beady Long Legs. "Yoo-hoo!" She screamed at the top of her small lungs. "Arachnorb-spider-thingy! Lookie here, dummy! Oh wait, you have no eyes! Or brain, for that matter…"

"And….NOW!" Blue instructed promptly. Purple flung Yellow up on the abdomen to get Red down.

"It's about _time!_" Red said, a bit shaken.

Yellow glared for a split second, then grabbed and threw him off the Beady Long Legs. The other three Pikmin on the ground far below caught him. And Yellow, being an expert, slid down the leg and joined the other Pikmin, smirking (or at least she would be if she had a mouth). "How do you like me now?"

Realizing the mindless creature's leg raised in the intention of squashing Yellow, they continued on, glad to be far from the stomping bug.

"Good riddance, you mindless lump!" Red snickered.

"Calm down," Yellow demanded; "I've been on those things _tons_ of times. It's no big deal. Really."

"Shut the he-" Red tried to say. Blue interrupted him.

"Guys. GUYS!" He said, smiling. "Have you ever wondered how you can talk without a mouth?"

They all walked deep in thought. But then they heard the explosion of fiery missles. One barely missed Red. Of course; a Gatling Groink.


End file.
